


Good Luck!

by Shinku_Tsuuki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cliche, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Random & Short, Randomness, WHY AM I SHIPPING THIS PAIR
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 07:58:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8364205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku_Tsuuki/pseuds/Shinku_Tsuuki
Summary: “Kuribayashi—“The girl ran away. In flash. Right after Bobata called her name.The shocked middle blocker blinked slowly. Behind him, Futamata and Numajiri snickered. And their captain…“BWAHAHAHA! KURIBAYASHI IS AVOIDING KAZUMA! OH MY GOD THIS IS PRICELESS—!!”…well, what else would you expect from Terushima Yuuji.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY AM I SHIPPING THIS PAIR 
> 
> someone save me from rarepair hell

**i.**

“Kuribayashi—“

 

The girl ran away. In flash. Right after Bobata called her name.

 

The shocked middle blocker blinked slowly. Behind him, Futamata and Numajiri snickered. And their captain…

 

“BWAHAHAHA! KURIBAYASHI IS AVOIDING KAZUMA! OH MY GOD THIS IS PRICELESS—!!”

 

…well, what else would you expect from Terushima Yuuji.

 

Bobata threw him his deadliest glare. Terushima didn’t even feel it, as he kept laughing and rolling on the floor clutching his stomach. Anabara-sensei, though, looked a bit amused. Even their coach was almost laughing at him, damn it! “Terushima Yuuji, you might be my best buddy and this team’s captain but if you keep laughing at me, I’ll seriously aim every serve at your face from now on.”

 

That didn’t work. Terushima still laughed hysterically.

 

Bobata’s left eye twitched.

 

Terushima went home with an injured nose that evening.

 

**.**

**ii.**

Bobata Kazuma, second year high school student, was currently stressed. Not from doing too much homework nor volleyball practice (that last one was fun, the first one was not, but he would live through), but from being avoided by a certain someone.

 

Someone who happened to be his team’s manager and also his hopeless crush…

 

“Cheers up, Kazuma. It’s not like she’s going to run away every time you guys meet.” That was nice of Futamata to cheer him up, but no—that didn’t work. At all. It had been a week since that incident and Kuribayashi didn’t even present at their practices (at least when he’s looking). Bobata was still stressed as hell, glaring at his book as if trying to burn a hole on one of its page. Mathematic be damned; if not for Anabara-sensei’s warning (“If you can’t pass any kind of academic test, I’m afraid you can’t join our practice.”), he wouldn’t be sitting here with homework laying ignored.

 

“Is it because of my appearance?”

 

Futamata blinked in surprise. “Pardon me?”

 

“Is it because I scared her that she runs away?” Oh boy. Bobata’s stressed face was as scary as Futamata’s own mother’s whenever she saw red marks on his exams’ papers. Futamata glanced around cautiously. Where was Terushima when you need a mental support? “Is it because my punk-like appearance? Or is it because I am good-looking with my own fanclub and she is afraid that she’ll be bullied—“

 

“Now, now, stop blabbering, Kazuma. You aren’t as handsome as I am. Maybe that’s why Runa-chan avoids you like plague; you’re too narcissist for your own good.”

 

“…you aren’t funny, Takeharu.”

 

Futamata grinned. “Why, I know am funny enough, thank you. At least I’m funny enough that Runa-chan doesn’t make a mad dash every time I greet her.”

 

Bobata’s shoulder slumped down. “I hate you.”

 

“I know, I know. Text me when you finally get to ask her on a date, yeah?”

 

**.**

**iii.**

“Someone help them already.”

 

“You kidding me, Numajiri? This is amusing! When else we can see Kazuma’s distraught? Only now, right! Right!”

 

Bobata was now emitting murderous aura. “You’re asking for another broken nose, aren’t you, Yuuji?”

 

Terushima’s smirk was… weird. “You’ll be thanking me next Monday, I’m sure of it.”

 

Bobata was not impressed. “Ah, yeah. Thank you for existing, thank you for being my best buddy for this two years, and now please rest in peace after I smash this ball right at your face—“

 

“OH SHIT KAZUMA’S GOING TO KILL ME!”

 

Numajiri, who had been watching their exchange since few minutes ago, waved his hand weakly as Bobata started to chase after a yelling Terushima. While they were busy running around, he noticed someone—Kuribayashi Runa herself, the main reason of Bobata’s recent dejection—was peeking from behind the gymnasium’s door.

 

_What’s with this timing? Did Terushima got his hand in it?_

 

Not wanting to scare her away, he approached her silently, eyes glancing around to make sure Bobata was still busy with Terushima. Numajiri smiled. “Hi there, Kuribayashi. What’s wrong?”

 

The poor first year looked terrified. “U-um, it’s nothing, Numajiri-san. I’m just—“

 

“Hiding from Kazuma?”

 

She jumped, face paler than their school’s white wall. “H-h-how did you—“

 

“It’s that obvious, Kuribayashi.” Numajiri nodded to himself. Kuribayashi slowly calmed down. Without Hana-san or Anabara-sensei around, this poor girl looked ready to faint. “Anyway, are you really that scared of him? He isn’t as scary as he looks, you know.”

 

Kuribayashi averted her gaze, looking uncomfortable. Numajiri noticed that she was looking at… Bobata, who managed to caught Terushima and was laughing right now. And Numajiri also noticed that she was blushing faintly.

 

_Oh. OH. OOOH._

 

Numajiri grinned ear-to-ear. “Ah, I get it now~”

 

“No, it isn’t what you think—“

 

“Your as red as an apple face is saying otherwise, Kuribayashi.”

 

She covered her face, hiding its quickly spreading blush from Numajiri’s view. He managed to see the bitten down smile, which was a sign that Bobata’s crush wasn’t as hopeless as he thought.

 

Maybe playing cupid for once won’t hurt.

 

**.**

**iv.**

Anabara-sensei punished them with four extra laps from the normally twenty laps suicide race.

 

“This is your fault, Kazuma!” Terushima screamed at the top of his lungs, dashing back to the other side of gym for his tenth laps.

 

“How the heck this is my fault?! You’re the one running away like Mad Hatter!” Bobata yelled back, also on his tenth laps of suicide run.

 

Futamata snickered from the sideline. “Serve you guys right for making ruckus like kindergarteners!”

 

A chorus of “Shut up, Takeharu!” came from both of them.

 

Numajiri shook his head. He took a sideway glance toward their first year manager, nudging her shoulder supportively. Kuribayashi was really ready to pass out, judging from her paled face and heavily trembling body. Futamata caught this sight and threw a curious stare at his teammate. Numajiri grinned again, gesturing him to stay silent and wait patiently.

 

Kuribayashi tried to breath properly. One, two, three, a deep breath and then—

 

“F-Fight on, Kazuma-senpai!”

 

Both Futamata and Numajiri winced.

 

Bobata tripped on his own feet and fell. Face-first, with Terushima laughing in the background.

 

“That gotta hurt,” Futamata whispered. Numajiri nodded in agreement. Kuribayashi freaked out, almost running to approach the unmoving Bobata.

 

Watching this scene from the coach bench, Anabara-sensei shook his head. _Teenagers and their antics…_

 

**.**

**v.**

That evening, Bobata was the one to go home with injured nose. Oh, and a happy, lovestruck smile. And with Kuribayashi, face blushing madly, holding his hands.

 

Terushima and Numajiri exchanged brofist.

 

Their matchmaking plan ended with a great success.

 

**.**

 

**Takeharu F.**

09.00 PM

_Don’t forget to text me your dating progress~_

 

**.**

**.**

**[ _end_ ]**

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu!! (c) Furudate Haruichi.
> 
> Thank you for reading this~


End file.
